kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magolor
Magolor is the alien found on the Lor Starcutter, the Galleon-like star-ship which crashed during the opening sequence of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He was initially believed to be the captain of the ship. He serves as a supporting character during most of the game; however, he reveals his true colors after the defeat of Landia, posing as the main antagonist and final boss of the game. Kirby and company decided to help Magolor out by offering to retrieve all the pieces of gears and hull parts that had fallen off the ship during the crash, while he stays behind to tend to what remains of the ship. Throughout the game, Magolor will inform the player when they have unlocked doors in his ship after they have acquired a specific number of Energy Spheres. History Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee are enjoying the sunshine, when suddenly a wormhole shaped like a star appears in the sky. The Lor Starcutter emerges from the wormhole, breaking apart, losing its wings, emblem, mast, and oars along with 120 Energy Spheres as it's sailing toward the ground. The ship crashes and the gang goes to see the commotion. Inside the ship, Magolor is found unconscious. He wakes up and notices his ship has been damaged. Distraught, Magolor stares at his computer screen. Kirby and the others offer to help him, which makes the alien ecstatic. After beating Grand Doomer and retrieving the mast, Magolor takes Kirby and the crew to his home planet, Halcandra. When they arrive, they are immediately attacked by the monstrous Landia. The Lor Starcutter makes a crash landing once again, but luckily the parts stay intact this time. Magolor doesn't know what caused Landia to attack (so to speak). Kirby and the gang tell Magolor that they will defeat the dragon for him. After Landia is defeated, a golden crown falls off from one of the dragon's heads. Magolor slowly claps, because he knew Kirby could defeat Landia for him. Magolor grabs the Master Crown, a crown that can give its wearer unlimited power, from the ground and puts it on his head. The crown gives him great powers and Magolor completely changes his appearance while the gang is dumbfounded by this outcome. Magolor explains to them that he tried to steal the object from Landia in combat, but lost the battle. He fled to Pop Star, where the Lor Starcutter crashed. From there, he used Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, and King Dedede to find the pieces of the Lor Starcutter and defeat Landia so he could retrieve the Master Crown (he does state that he actually appreciated how they rebuilt his ship for him, though). Now with the crown in tow, he can go on to take control of the entire universe, starting with Pop Star. Kirby and company set out to stop Magolor, now with the help of Landia. They succeed, and destroy the Master Crown in the process. After the crown shatters, Magolor seemingly fades away into specks of light while in a state of unconsciousness, yet he manages to somehow survive later, possibly no longer evil. Appearance Magolor is a short alien with no feet and floating off-white hands, clad in a regal blue suit, complete with a white cape with gold trimmings and a dash of purple, gold-trimmed cog designs, and wears a white scarf with a blue belt. His face is black to brown with oval, glowing yellow eyes. He speaks gibberish with a squeaky voice. Kirby and company understand him perfectly well, however. Incidentally he is the only character seen speaking in the game. As a Boss: Main Game When wearing the Master Crown, Magolor has a gaseous, blood-red body with a purple-blue aura emanating from it, similar to that of Nightmare's. His hands are still detached from his body, but they are each now separated by a pair of magic, transparent, sun-shaped emblems. Magolor's hat grows outward like a jester's hat and obtains a purple hue with white tips. His scarf now becomes white with a purple belt and silver buckle and his eyes are now orange. The Master Crown sits atop his head. After being defeated once, he will retreat into his hat. The hat now grows to enormous proportions and becomes even more curved at the ends, resembling a ram's horns. The tips of his fingers now become a dark gray and the emblems still remain. The Crown has sprouted golden tentacles that wrap around Magolor's horns and head. Magolor's red, gaseous body reforms itself to become two large wings outlined in blue that are set behind his hat and a pair of smaller ones located at his base. The boss also has red eyes and a mouth consisting of a white space shaped like an upturned crescent, making it look like a grin. Magolor can periodically shut and open his mouth to reveal an eyeball with a red iris (similar to Dark Matter) in place of the white space. Magolor's face is entirely black, with a droplet of his upper lip dripping over his grin to connect with his lower lip, giving him the appearance of slightly melting. As a Boss: Extra Mode During Extra Mode, both of Magolor's appearances are much darker and grimmer than they were before. His wisp-like body in his sorcerer form is completely red and a deeper shade around the edges instead of being blue. His hat is now black with red at the tips and the Master Crown now has a purple jewel in its center. The cloth around his neck is black and the scarf going across his mouth is red. Magolor EX's face now has glowing white skin and his eyes are hot pink instead of yellow. Attacks Main Game In the first stage of the final battle, Magolor uses his magic to manipulate the Lor Starcutter into fighting Kirby, his friends, and the smaller versions of Landia. It must be defeated first before Magolor can be confronted. He has no attacks aside from manipulating the Lor Starcutter in this phase. For those, take this link. Magolor's main attack during the final battle is teleporting around the field constantly and summoning and launching black orbs in an array of patterns. These orbs can be destroyed, guarded against, or inhaled. Sometimes, he creates puddles of pinkish liquid which eventually become tall spikes. This attack can be guarded and easily avoided by watching which spikes burst first. Magolor can teleport off-screen and launch five blue fire blasts that explode. However, the explosions can be easily avoided. Occasionally, he can open a void which sends three mini Sphere Doomers to attack; however, they merely attack by flying in circles. After losing half his HP, Magolor becomes much more aggressive. He immediately continues the fight by creating a giant version of one of his magic hexes in the background and disappears. The hex then turns into a black hole shaped like a star in the middle of the stage which can only be avoided by running at full speed, although it eventually pulls with greater force. If the player keeps running, the void will disappear; however, if the player is sucked in, they will lose whatever ability they had and will take moderate damage. Notably, Stone will not protect the player from the void. Magolor will also put his hands together and launch a powerful beam cannon, this attack can be avoided by staying out of range; if it hits, it can hit for as much as half a full bar of HP. The boss will throw much more dark orbs and at a faster pace. Another set of protruding spikes is added to his attack along with faster moving blue fire blasts. When further weakened, Magolor will protect himself with 5 shields (which create one giant star shield), which must be destroyed using Super Abilities. Magolor will then open 3 portals summoning 3 different enemies; the void that is apart from the other two will always spawn the Super Ability enemy. Magolor will then stand off-screen using black orbs against Kirby; however with the Super Ability they can be easily destroyed. After landing two hits with a Super Ability, Magolor will dispel the ability and will repeat the above pattern. The order of the abilities are Monster Flame, Flare Beam, and Ultra Sword (in EX Mode, the order is Snow Bowl, Grand Hammer a glowing hammer instead of Super Bonkers, then Ultra Sword again). After destroying all his shields, Magolor will attempt another attack, the player must land the final attack and shake the Wii Remote to defeat Magolor in this form. The final battle against Magolor starts with him dispelling the Super Ability. He will proceed to throw random enemies at Kirby after juggling them, from which the player can get another ability to fight. For his next attack, Magolor will create several star-shaped voids in different locations, which protrude large spikes after a set amount of time. He retains a few of the attacks that he used in the first fight, like the black orbs, black hole, and the beam cannon, which are still avoided in the same ways. When he first warps into the background, Magolor can use a star-shaped void to warp himself out of sight. From there, he will summon two more voids in the foreground and try to ram the player by flying out of one and into the other. Guarding is ineffective against this attack. Magolor can also draw a magic figure inside the outline of a box in the background, and the player must pay attention to the figure drawn in white as the exact shape (a plus sign, a five-point star, etc.) will appear in the foreground as a mass of darkness which causes damage. At half of his HP, he will summon two large dark swords, portraying the Ultra Sword ability, which he will swing, first from the right side of the screen and then the left's, so the player must go to the opposite side to avoid the strikes. He will use his own version of Monster Flame's attack which attack from the left and right side of the screen, usually in the order left, right, and then both. The player can estimate where the attack will be coming from by looking at Magolor's location and his hand-gestures.He can also uses an ice version of Grand Hammer(suggesting to be a combination of Snow Bowl and Grand Hammer),which will rain down giant icicles and the shockwave cause by the hammer will leave a floor of snowflakes. Finally, Magolor can attack with his own dark version of the Flare Beam. He will hover in the middle of the screen and start gathering energy around himself (during this moment, Magolor is extremely vulnerable to the player's attacks and cannot retaliate for several seconds). After he has charged up enough power, Magolor will start bouncing around the arena as a large orb of shadowy energy, ricocheting in another direction whenever he makes contact with a side of the screen. After he has rolled around for a bit, Magolor will suddenly zoom off into the background and then try to quickly smash into Kirby and his friends as a last ditch-effort, much like the rocket attack used by Metal General. Magolor's dark Super Abilities, like the real versions, are extremely powerful, so avoid them at all costs. Guarding will not do you any good for these attacks. The player will always know when Magolor is preparing to attack with one of these abilities when the entire room changes into a hazy purple dimension. When on the last of his HP, Magolor will shoot his beam cannon through a star-shaped void. Then several voids will appear, with the beam cannon passing through them, so the player must be outside its trajectory. He will continue to use a random assortment of his normal attacks and dark Super Abilities until the last of his health is depleted. After defeating Magolor, he will slowly deteriorate, leaving nothing but his normal self. The Master Crown shatters and Magolor fades away. Extra Mode In Extra Mode, Magolor's behavior is still the same, acting innocent when Kirby and company first meet him. And later, when he steals the Master Crown, he has another appearance, which later changes into another color (two shades of red). Related Quotes Trivia *After 120 Energy Spheres are collected, Magolor explains the details of how he acquired his ship. However, speaking to him a second time will have him tell Kirby that he has heard of him much before their fateful encounter. In the Extra Mode, he goes into more details with both, loosely recalling the events of Milky Way Wishes - and stating that there is someone that he knows in particular who knew Kirby fairly well. This person is theorized to be either Marx, Galacta Knight, or someone else entirely. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jv4E7ki6Qwo *The Lor Starcutter may very well not be his own ship, as one of his battle quotes (from Magolor EX) implies that he stole it from somewhere. After collecting every Energy Sphere, he will reveal more info on the vessel and claims that he 'excavated' it from the volcano Landia lives in. *Magolor Soul has an eye that resembles Dark Matter's eye. *Just like Marx, Magolor tricked Kirby into repairing his ship and defeating Landia for bad intentions. *The level before the fight against Magolor is similar to the inside of Galactic Nova from Kirby Super Star (Ultra), which Kirby went through before fighting Marx in said games. *Like Marx before him, Magolor shows up in the front row of the unlockable "Kirby Master" video for 100% completion. He applauds the cast in spite of his defeat. *Magolor and Dark Mind are the only final bosses to have more than two forms in one game. *In the third phase of the battle with Magolor, when he throws enemies at Kirby, he will always send out an enemy containing the copy ability Kirby used before having to discard it to use the Super Abilities to destroy Magolor's shield. *During the third phase, parts of Milky Way Wishes can be heard. *It's unknown if Magolor was evil all along and sought the Master Crown for its power, or was simply being manipulated by the artifact itself, as Magolor Soul's pause-screen description describes him as a "sad shell" of the Master Crown's power. *In Extra Mode, Magolor explains how the Lor Starcutter was built, and says it was the same power that gave rise to "clockwork stars". This hints at a possible connection to Nova. *While fighting Magolor's third phase, if Kirby destroys one of the enemies Magolor throws at him other than by inhaling it, there is a chance that it might drop a piece of food. *Magolor bears a striking resemblance to the Kirby's Dream Land 3 enemy, Madoo. *Marx and Magolor have the same goal: To conquer the entire universe. *The battle with Magolor seems to contain references to just about every previous final boss. The Lor segment is a shooter, like Dark Matter and Zero. In his first form, he teleports with a flash and sound similar to Nightmare and Dark Mind. He fires huge lasers and summons black holes like Marx. His final form has his mouth melting down, somewhat like Drawcia Soul. He also summons spikes, like Drawcia, and flies across the screen like Drawcia Soul. His Soul form has a red eye in his mouth, much like Necrodeus does. A single red eye is also often associated with Dark Matter. Visually, his first form loosely resembles Nightmare, and his Soul form resembles Dark Mind's first form. *Magolor's first boss form resembles Agahnim from the Legend of Zelda series. Gallery File:MagolorBoss1.png|Magolor's second phase File:MagolorBoss2.png|Magolor's third phase MagolorSoulEX.png|Magolor's third form in the True Arena magolorEX.png|Magolor EX References Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Villains in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Super Ability Enemies Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Villains in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Super Ability Enemies